Sailor Stars Warrior Season 1
by Lady Oceana
Summary: Long time ago, around five thousand years before Silver millenium, There are a world known as Light Millenium."
1. Prologue

Hello! Fans, Well that's my first sailor moon fanfiction and it's not first time to have this... Okay! I do not own Sailor moon and only own Sailor Star Warriors that's I created. Hope you enjoyed this story.  
  
_________Prologue__________  
  
Long time ago, around about five thousand years ago before Silver Millennium, there are the world was once known as Light Millennium.  
  
The Light Millennium was a most beautiful palace among to Universe and a Mighty Kingdom of Universe. Thus, where Sailor Star warriors lived and guarded their own kingdoms. They were very powerful warriors and belong to Queen Universe who ruled Light Millennium and Universe. They are also watching over her daughter, Princess Armordra who will be a future queen of Universe.  
  
But, outside of the Light Millennium, There are many evil power and wicked ones, who tried entering Light Millennium for desired something that Queen Universe carried. Mystic Light Crystal is a most powerful jewel that allows her to rule over universe and hold so much power and carried by Queen Universe. It passes through family generation. Many evil power and wicked ones were destroyed by the two most powerful and legendary twin warriors belong Crystal Kingdom, which supposed protected Light Millennium from evil powers and wicked ones. Peace though out Light Millennium lasted thousand years. There are happiness, joy, peace, love, and a sense of beauty everywhere in Light Millennium.  
  
But, Its happiness and peace only last thousand years, the end of thousand years, and the most terrific and great evil unknown enemy entered and begins to destroy Light Millennium. Other evils ones destroy any things in sight. All Sailor Star Warriors was fought and killed one by one. One lady in queen clothing rose up and active a power of Mystic Light Crystal. The bight light soar from jewel and went toward evil ones. It stuck and seals away evil enemy and wicked ones. The dying two warriors stand up and hold their both hands, and raise their hands. The other blue-purple crystal jewel appeared in their hands. They both screamed "Eternal Death Reborn!". The blue-purple crystal jewel glow and so the two figures glow as well as. Then they flashed with a bight so the blue-purple crystal did same thing. Suddenly, a huge bight explosion wipe out all remains things....  
  
Then they turn into ashes into nothing...  
  
Suddenly million of million tiny sparks glowed and flew away somewhere and vanished....  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________  
  
Whee!! I finished it! Hope you liked my story and please review. 


	2. Ch1 Jessica's Fateful Day Part 1

Hi! Sorry for update late, I'm kind of feeling not want to write this fanfiction. Thank for review! I don't own Sailor moon, and only own Sailor Star warriors that I create. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
______Chapter 1______  
  
Jessica's Fateful Day  
Part 1  
  
RRIIIIINNNNGGGG!! * Click! *  
  
The clock stopped ring as a young teenage girl reach the clock sleepily and take a look at clock. It was 7 am. The sleepily teenager yawn and rubbed her left eye. She groans as she take off her bed and charge her gown into a school uniform. She left her bedroom and went to bathroom. She brushes her teeth and cleans her face with towel. Until she finishes, she walks hurriedly down the stairs and toward the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning! Mom, Dad!" said a young teenager cheerily.  
  
"Oh dear, Good morning, Jessica" said her mom sweetly. "Good morning sweetie." Said her dad as he read newspaper. Jessica walk toward a kitchen table and sit down on the chair.  
  
"Dear, Here is your favorite food!" said her mom as she brings breakfast to Jessica.  
  
"My favorite! I'm so hungry!" said Jessica happily as she ate her breakfast until she was full. Jessica turns her head around and looks up at clock.  
  
"Ahhh!! I'm going be late!! Ok! I have to go! Bye!!! See you later!!" said Jessica in panic and grabbed her school bag and ran in hurray. She ran out of her house and ran quickly to school.  
  
Suddenly she spotted a yellow bird fell down from the sky. Jessica ran to catch a bird before it hit into the ground. Luckily, She caught a bird with her hands. Carefully, she examines it if a bird is okay. She noticed an unusual star-shaped mark on its forehead. Suddenly, an unusual star-shaped mark started to glow light and it startled Jessica in surprise. A bird woke and jumps off from her hands, and land on ground. It stared at her until Jessica realized she'd go be late for school. She ran quickly from a bird and forgets about a bird fast. But Unknown to Jessica, a bird followed her. She arrives at school and ran into her homeroom as the bell rang. She was sighing in relief. She was lucky.  
  
While...  
  
After a school was over, She went to home. When Jessica arrived at her home, she unlocks and opens the front door. "Mom! I come back! Mom?" called Jessica. She heard no respond from her mother. "Oh well, I guess she probably gone to shopping." thought Jessica mentally. She let out sigh. She walked to kitchen, although she gets some snack. She ran up the stairs and to her bedroom. She decides to take some fresh air. Jessica opened the window. She let out soft sign again. She needs to take a nap. She jumps into her bed and lay on bed. She closes her eyes and relaxes.  
  
Suddenly, Jessica heard something soft noise from the window. She opened her eyes and see what's sound come from. She saw a familiar bird with its unusual star-shaped mark on its forehead. It stared at her.  
  
"Hello, Jessica." Said a bird. Jessica's eyes went wide as a saucer. Jessica fell off of her bed and landed in her butt. Jessica said in fright.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Da-ta! I finish this first chapter part one. Okay! I'll update a 2nd part of 1st chapter any time. And don't about review it! Okay! Next part of Chapter:  
  
"It's real! Oh my God! It's real!" thought Jessica mentally as she was in shock.  
  
She felt a shock fade away and an exciting feeling replace it.  
  
"You are known as Sailor Vega, protector of pure hearts and a guardian of Vega Star," said Starya. 


End file.
